Utilisateur:BlondeLegendaire/Sandbox2
*Seconde Bataille de Geonosis *Bataille de Kamino *Bataille d'Umbara *Guerre civile Onderonienne *Invasion de Scipio *Bataille pour Anaxes *Seconde Bataille de DathomirDark Maul - Fils de Dathomir 4 *Seconde Bataille de Christophsis *Bataille de Coruscant *Siège de MandaloreAhsoka *Bataille de Kashyyyk *Bataille d'Utapau *Massacre de Mustafar |Belligérant 1=*République Galactique **Grande Armée de la République *Ordre Jedi† * *Clan Hutt |Belligérant 2=*Confédération des Systèmes Indépendants *Sith * |Belligérant 3= |Commandants 1=*Chancelier Suprême/Empereur Galactique Sheev Palpatine *Sénat Galactique *Haut Conseil Jedi *Commandants de la Grande Armée de la République |Commandants 2=* *Comte Dooku *Général Grievous *Conseil Séparatiste *Sénat Séparatiste |Commandants 3= |Précédent=*Crise SéparatisteTarkin |Simultané=*Guerre civile de Balith |Suivant=*Purge Jedi *Insurrection sur RylothLes Seigneurs des Sith }}La Guerre des Clones, parfois appelée la Guerre Séparatiste, fut un conflit qui opposa la République Galactique à la Confédération des Systèmes Indépendants pendant près de trois années. Le Seigneur Noir des Sith Dark Sidious orchestra cette guerre afin de détruire l'Ordre Jedi et former l'Empire Galactique. Avant le conflit, Sidious, sous son identité publique de Chancelier Suprême, s'employa à amasser autant de pouvoir politique que possible tandis que son apprenti Sith, le Comte Dooku, provoqua une Crise Séparatiste qui amenant des milliers de systèmes stellaires à faire sécession. Dooku s'arrangea également pour implanter une bio-puce dans les soldats clones d'une armée créée à la demande du Maître Jedi Sifo-Dyas pour la République. La Guerre des Clones démarra avec la bataille de Géonosis au cours de laquelle Dooku et le Conseil Séparatiste opposèrent leur Armée Droïde à la Grande Armée de la République. A contrecœur, les Jedi acceptèrent de prendre la tête de la Grande Armée. A mesure que le conflit toucha de plus en plus de monde à travers la galaxie, des héros s’élevèrent des deux côtés. Yoda, Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi et Anakin Skywalker étaient les Généraux Jedi les plus connus. Les clones mettaient leur individualité et leur sens du devoir au service de la République. De son côté, Dooku pouvait compter sur des agents tels que le Général Grievous et Asajj Ventress pour mener à bien ses opérations militaires. Au milieu de ce conflit galactique, des planètes à l'image de Mandalore et du Conseil des Systèmes Neutres tentèrent malgré tout d'échapper au carnage en se démenant pour rester neutre. Dès les premiers instants de la guerre, la République et la Confédération s'affrontèrent pour le contrôle des routes hyperspatiales jusqu'à ce la République ne prenne l'avantage en concluant une alliance le Clan Hutt. Les Séparatistes développèrent des armes de toutes sortes allant des canons ioniques du Malveillant au Virus de l'Ombre Bleue afin de mettre en péril la machine de guerre républicaine. Des mondes tels que Ryloth, Felucia, Malastare ou encore Kamino devinrent des positions stratégiques dont la suprématie fut âprement disputée. Geonosis fut la cible d'une seconde bataille pour détruire ses fonderies de droïdes et une opération Jedi tenta &ndahs; en vain – de capturer Grievous sur Saleucami. Après plus d'un an de conflit, la sénatrice de la République Padmé Amidala et la sénatrice Séparatiste Mina Bonteri initièrent une armistice. Toutefois, Dooku et Grievous anéantirent leurs efforts en commentant un attentat au sein de Coruscant, la capitale de la République. Une conférence de paix fut également organisée sur Mandalore sans parvenir à mettre un terme au combat. Leur nombre étant trop restreints pour intervenir sur tous les fronts, les Jedi aidèrent les milices autochtones à lutter contre les Séparatistes et allèrent jusqu'à participer à la création d'une cellule rebelle pour reprendre le contrôle d'Onderon. La Confédération ne fut pas en reste. Elle put compter sur le soutien de la milice d'Umbara et de l'Empire Esclavagiste Zygerrien – qui asservit notamment la colonie Togruta de Kiros. Le conflit fut par ailleurs parasité par la Mère Talzin et Dark Maul qui s’efforcèrent de se venger des Jedi et des Sith. Peu à peu les Jedi perdirent le soutien de l'opinion publique et des dissensions commencèrent à apparaître dans ses rangs. Skywalker et Kenobi découvrirent le rôle de Dooku dans la création de l'armée clone sans parvenir à mettre l'Ordre Jedi à l'abri des machinations Sith. L'augmentation vertigineuse du nombre de victimes au cours du conflit mena le Haut Conseil Jedi à approuver une mission pour assassiner Dooku. Le Maître Jedi Quinlan Vos et l'ancienne apprentie de Dooku, Asajj Ventress, échouèrent à plusieurs reprises de mettre un terme à la vie de Dooku. De son côté, Sidious profita du chaos pour étendre sa sphère d'influence. Parmi ses nombreux "faits d'armes", le plus impressionnants fut sans aucun doute l'acquisition du Clan Bancaire Intergalactique par la République. Au cours de la troisième et dernière année de guerre, la République repoussa les Séparatistes dans les Territoires de la Bordure Extérieure en lançant une vaste campagne appelée les Sièges de la Bordure Extérieure. La Confédération perdit ses dirigeants en peu de temps lorsque Dooku et Grievous périrent respectivement au cours des batailles de Coruscant et d'Utapau. Cependant, Sidious entama la phase finale de son plan. Après avoir contrecarrer la tentative d'arrestation menée par Mace Windu, il fit basculer Skywalker dans le Côté Obscur de la Force et fit de lui son nouvel apprenti. Sidious accusa publiquement l'Ordre Jedi de trahison et ordonna l'exécution de l'Ordre 66 forçant les soldats clones à se retourner contre les Jedi. Skywalker, devenu Vador, participa activement à la Purge Jedi en prenant d'assaut le Temple Jedi. Il se rendit ensuite sur Mustafar pour exterminer le Conseil Séparatiste tandis que Palpatine déclara la fin de la Guerre des Clones et l'avènement du premier Empire Galactique. Prélude Une vengeance vieille d'un millénaire thumb|left|250px|Les Sith furent contraints à la clandestinité pendant près d'un millénaire.Les origines de la Guerre des Clones remontent à l'époque de l'Ancienne République qui s'effondra plus d'un millénaire plus tôt. Cette période fut marquée par un âge sombre dans l'histoire galactique tandis que les Sith affrontaient les ennemis de toujours, les Jedi, pour le contrôle de la galaxie. Des luttes intestines affaiblirent les Sith les amenant une ultime défaite.Star Wars épisode I : La Menace Fantôme Si les Jedi crurent avoir éliminé la Sith, il s'avéra que l'un d'entre eux avait survécu. Dark Bane, le dernier Seigneur Noir des Sith, créa la règle des Deux, une nouvelle philosophie pour permettre la survie des siens. Dés lors, l'Ordre Sith se limita à deux individus : un maître et un apprenti. Opérant dans l'ombre, les Sith accumulèrent pouvoir, richesse et influence pour préparer le but final de leur plan : la domination galactique et leur revanche sur les Jedi. À partir des cendres de l'Ancienne République, une nouvelle République Galactique vit le jour. Pour la première fois, un Sénat Galactique permit la représentation politique de centaines de mondes et de systèmes stellaires. Les forces militaires de l'Ancienne République furent dissoutes, et l'Ordre Jedi fut chargé de maintenir la paix au sein de la République servant ainsi le sénat et le Chancelier Suprême. A mesure que les années s'écoulèrent, le sénat devint un lieu rongé par la corruption et se retrouva paralysée par la bureaucratie. Une rupture s'établit tandis que les Mondes du Noyau – y compris la capitale de la République, Coruscant – s'employa à exploiter les ressources des Territoires de la Bordure Extérieure. Outre la bureaucratie et l'inaction pathologie de la République, des entreprises avides, telles que la Fédération du Commerce, le Clan Bancaire Intergalactique ou encore le Techno-Syndicat, obtinrent la possibilité de siéger au sénat. Après presqu'un millénaire de paix, Dark Sidious devint le nouveau Seigneur Noir des Sith. En tant que sénateur Sheev Palpatine de Naboo, son identité publique, il ourdit la chute du Chancelier Suprême Finis Valorum dont il prit la place. Tandis que la République s'enlisait dans une dispute sur la taxation des routes commerciales, Sidious s'allia avec Nute Gunray, le Vice-Roi de la Fédération du Commerce. Sur l'ordre du Sith, la Fédération entama le blocus de Naboo. Lorsque le sénat, dans son marasme habituel, se montra incapable d'empêcher l'invasion de Naboo, la jeune Reine Padmé Amidala appela à un vote de défiance. La sympathie éprouvée pour Palpatine – Naboo étant son monde natal – lui permit de remporter l'élection et d'accéder à la chancellerie de la République Galactique. L'Ordre Jedi aida les Forces Royales de Sécurité de Naboo à mettre un terme à l'invasion. Au cours de l'affrontement, les Sith se révélèrent par la présence de Dark Maul, l'apprenti de Sidious. Maul fut vaincu et présumé mort amenant le Haut Conseil Jedi à soupçonner l'existence d'un second Seigneur Sith. Création de l'Armée Clone thumb|right|250px|Sify-Dias devint malgré lui un agent de la destruction de l'Ordre Jedi.Maul fut rapidement remplacé par un nouvel apprenti : Dooku, un Maître Jedi qui avait quitté l'Ordre Jedi et qui s'employa à mettre en oeuvre le plan Sith. Sidious et Dooku, qui avait adopté le nom de Dark Tyranus, s'arrangèrent pour entraîner la République dans une guerre contre un autre régime. Conflit dans lequel les Jedi seraient obligés de s'investir aux côtés de troupes qui deviendraient leurs bourreaux. De plus, la République affaiblie par les événements se verraient vulnérable à une prise de pouvoir par les Sith. Avant l'invasion de Naboo, un membre du Conseil Jedi, Sifo-Dyas, s'était vu remercié à cause de sa conviction que la République aurait besoin d'une armée pour faire face à un futur et probable conflit. Peu enclin à se laisser stopper par la désapprobation du Conseil, Sifo-Dyas prit contact avec les Kaminoens, une espèce réputée pour son expertise en matière de clonage. Prétendant avoir le soutien du sénat et du Conseil, le Jedi ordonna la production d'une armée de clones. Lorsque les Sith apprirent l'existence de cette armée de clones, ils saisirent l’opportunité qui s'offrit à eux. À cette époque, le chancelier Valorum demanda à Sifo-Dyas de prendre part à des négociations confidentielles avec le Syndicat Pyke, un cartel criminel en vogue dans les bas-fonds de Coruscant qui était en train de mettre au point une nouvelle drogue dure. Ignorant tout de la demande de Valorum, le Conseil envoyé Syfo-Dias pour résoudre un différend tribal sur Felucia. Syfo-Dias n'atteignit jamais Felucia et se retrouva pris dans des événements que l'Ordre Jedi mit plus d'une décennie à découvrir. Dooku, sous l'identité de Tyranus, engagea les Pykes pour assassiner Sifo-Dyas. Le syndicat du crime abattit la navette T-6 qui s'écrasa sur la lune de leur monde d'origine, Oba Diah. Le Maître Jedi perdit la vie dans le crash. Toutefois, Silman, l'assistant de Valorum accompagnant le Jedi, survécut et fut gardé comme otage comme moyen de pression sur Tyranus. De son côté, L'Ordre Jedi crut que Syfo-Dias était mort sur Felucia alors qu'il tentait de négocier avec les tribus locales. Après avoir pris le contrôle du projet de clonage, les Sith sélectionnèrent le chasseur de primes Jango Fett comme modèle pour l'armée. Nala Se fut l'une des principales Koaminoens en charge du projet. Sur Kamino, Jango Fett fournit des échantillons génétiques et entraîna les soldats clones. Soumis à une croissance accélérée, la première livraison put avoir lieu une décennie après la commande &mise par Sifo-Dyas. Une bio-puce implantée dans chaque clone devint la clé de la revanche des Sith. Si les scientifiques Kaminoens pensaient qu'elle servait à réguler l'agressivité des clones et à les prémunir de l'influence de Jedi renégats, elle permettrait de mettre en oeuvre le Protocole Clone 66, un ordre obligeant les clones à exécuter leurs commandants Jedi. Ainsi les Sith pourraient massacrer l'Ordre Jedi par l'intermédiaire des soldats de la République. Crise Séparatiste thumb|left|250px|Dooku recrute les plus grandes guildes commerciales de la galaxie.Près de huit ans après l'invasion de Naboo, un gouvernement sécessionniste, la Confédération des Systèmes Indépendants, commença à prendre forme lorsque Dooku réquisitionna une station HoloNet dans le système Raxus et délivra un discours prenant violemment à partie la République Galactique. Au cours des deux années qui suivirent, la Crise Séparatiste amena des milliers de systèmes stellaires à faire sécession. La crise plongea la République dans le plus grand désarroi que Dooku renforça en rejetant publiquement toutes les tentatives de négociation émanant de Palpatine. Le sénat se divisa rapidement quand à l'adoption d'une loi de Création Militaire. Ses partisans clamaient à qui voulait l'entendre que la République allait avoir besoin d'une force militaire pour se défendre la Confédération tandis que des sénateurs comme Padmé Amidala estimaient que cette loi ne serait bonne qu'à déclencher un conflit pan-galactique entre les deux factions. La guerre finit par devenir inévitable dans la mesure où les deux Seigneurs Sith manœuvraient leur camp respectif avec efficacité. Vingt-deux ans avant la bataille de Yavin, les Sith avaient presque terminé leurs préparatifs. La Confédération était officiellement une démocratie et s'était doté d'un corps législatif au travers du Sénat Séparatiste. Dans le même temps, de puissantes entreprises promirent leur soutien et leurs ressources à Dooku gagnant ainsi la possibilité de siéger au sein du Conseil Séparatiste. Parmi ses membres l'on pouvait retrouver San Hill du Clan Bancaire Intergalactique, Wat Tambor du Techno-Syndicat, Passel Argente de l'Alliance des Corporations, Shu Mai de la Guilde du Commerce et l'Archiduc Poggle le Bref ainsi que les sénateurs Po Nudo d'Ando et Tikkes de Mon Calamari. Ultimate Star Wars Nute Gunray soumit son soutien à la condition que Amidala soit tuée à cause de la défaite humiliante que la jeune reine lui avait infligé lors de la bataille de Naboo. Jango Fett et son associé, Zam Wesell, entreprirent de mener à bien cette sale besogne pour la Confédération. Peu de temps avant le vote de la loi de Création Militaire, Wesell piégea la plate-forme d’atterrissage de la sénatrice sur Coruscant. Toutefois, ce fut l'une de ses suivantes qui perdit la vie dans l'explosion. Face à l'insistance du Conseil Jedi et du Chancelier Palpatine, le Chevalier Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi et son Padawan Anakin Skywalker – tous deux avaient été des éléments clés de la victoire de Naboo contre la Fédération du Commerce – furent chargés de veiller sur la sécurité de la sénatrice. La seconde tentative d'assassinat menée par Wesell ne se passa guère mieux et Fett fut obligé de l'abattre avec un Kamino Saberdart avant qu'elle ne puisse révéler quelque information compromettante. Malgré cela, Kenobi parvint à faire le lien entre le saberdart et Kamino. Alarmé par le fait que les données concernant ce monde avait été effacé des Archives Jedi, il se rendit néanmoins à son emplacement théorique juste au sud du Dédale de Rishi. Lorsque Kenobi arriva à Tipoca City, la capitale de Kamino, le Premier Ministre Lama Su l'accueillit et lui révéla l'existence de l'armée clone. Près de 200 000 soldats étaient disponibles et un million de plus seraient bientôt prêts à être déployé. Choqué il fit son rapport à auprès du Conseil Jedi qui lui ordonna de capturer Jango Fett et de le ramener au Temple Jedi où il serait interrogé. Le chasseur de primes s'échappa avec son fils Boba, un clone de lui non altéré, et rejoignit Geonosis, la capitale de la Confédération des Systèmes Indépendants.Star Wars Tout ce que vous devez savoir Kenobi le poursuivit et ils s'engagèrent dans un affrontement au cours duquel le Jedi fit croire à sa mort. Après avoir rejoint la surface de Geonosis, Kenobi découvrit que les Géonosiens étaient en train d'assembler des millions de droïdes de combat dans leurs usines de droïdes. Il espionna également une réunion entre Dooku et le Conseil Séparatiste. Les Géonosiens capturèrent Kenobi alors que le Jedi était en train d'enregistrer un message à destination du Conseil. thumb|right|250px|En découvrant l'Armée Clone et l'Armée Droïde Séparatiste, Kenobi a précipité malgré lui le début de la Guerre des Clones.Skywalker qui se trouvait avec Amidala sur Tatooine relaya le message jusque sur Coruscant où Palpatine et le Conseil Jedi apprirent la situation du Geonosis. Contre les ordres du Conseil, Amidala et Skywalker se lancèrent à la rescousse de Kenobi. Tandis que le Jedi était en détention, Dooku lui expliqua que la République était sous le contrôle d'un Seigneur Noir des Sith nommé Dark Sidious. Toutefois, Kenobi refusa de donner un quelconque crédits aux paroles de cet ancien Jedi. Peu après, Skywalker et Amidala furent capturés et condamnés à mourir dans l'arène Petranaki.Star Wars : Les lieux emblématiques de la saga Malgré le rapport alarmiste de Kenobi, le Sénateur Bail Organa d'Alderaan et plusieurs de ses confrères estimaient que la loi de Création Militaire ne serait pas adoptée en temps pour stopper la Confédération. Par conséquent, Jar Jar Binks, le représentant délégué d'Amidala, fit un large plaidoyer en faveur de Palpatine persuadant ses pairs de confier au Chancelier Suprême des pouvoirs d'urgences. Sitôt sa nouvelle autorité acquise, Palpatine annonça la création d'une Grande Armée de la République. Au cours de son allocution, il promit également de renoncer aux pouvoirs d'urgences une fois la crise terminée. Le Grand Maître Yoda décida de se rendre Kamino pour organiser l'Armée Clone tandis que le Maître Jedi Mace Windu rassembla un groupe d'assaut de 212 Jedi,Star Wars Les Scènes Cultes allant de maîtres siégeant au conseil jusqu'à de jeunes Padawans, afin de secourir Obi-Wan Kenobi sur Geonosis. La guerre Première année Bataille de Geonosis thumb|left|250px|Windu et ses alliés ont tenu bon jusqu'à l'arrivée de Yoda et de la Grande Armée de la République.La bataille de Géonosis débuta lorsque Mace Windu et son équipe d'assaut Jedi infiltèrent l'arène Petranaki afin d'y sauver Amidala, Kenobi et Skywalker. Tandis que les spectateurs Géonosiens fuyaient les gradins de l'arène, Dooku lâcha ses forces d'infanterie contre les Jedi. Le membre du Conseil Jedi Coleman Trebor tenta de mettre un terme au conflit en tuant Dooku. Cependant, il fut abattu par Jango Fett avant de pouvoir approcher le Comte. Pendant l'affrontement, Windu décapita Fett. Les Jedi se firent peu à peu massacrer et rapidement il ne reste plus qu'une poignée de survivants. Cernant les Jedi avec ses droïdes Séparatistes, Dooku exigea leur reddition. Toutefois, Windu refusa que ses camarades et lui ne deviennent des otages. Au moment où Windu et les autres allaient se faire exécuter, Yoda arriva avec les renforts tant attendus : la Grande Armée de la République. 192 000 soldats clones arrivèrent avec Yoda sur Geonosis à bord de [[Transport d'assaut de classe Acclamator|transports d'assaut de classe Acclamator]]. Des transports d'Infanterie Offensif/Basse Altitude les amenèrent droit sur l'arène où établirent un périmètre de sécurité avant d'exfiltrer les Jedi survivants. Les vaisseaux filèrent à travers les plaines rouges de la planète Géonosienne où l'affrontement commençaient à prendre forme. Les Jedi survivants prirent chacun le commandement de huit corps de 36 864 soldats et menèrent au sol l'assaut contre les forces Séparatistes s'employant à empêcher les [[Transport de classe Hardcell|transports de classe Hardcell]] du Techno-Syndicat de décoller. Tandis que Yoda prit la direction du centre de commandement avancé de la République, Mace Windu fut déposé entre le désert d'E'Y-Akh et les collines de Im'g'twe pour se voir confier le commandement par CT-411 de cinq unités commandos. Le Colonel Meebur Gascon et plusieurs autres stratégistes issus du Commandement Stratégique de la République conseillèrent la Grande Armée sur les tactiques à appliquer sur le champ de bataille. L'affrontement gagna en frénésie tandis que les Renforts Tactiques Tout Terrain faisaient face aux [[Tank droïde de classe IG-227 Hailfire|Tanks droïdes de classe IG-227 Hailfire]] et aux Droïdes araignées traqueurs OG-9. Yoda ordonna à la Grande Armée de concentrer la puissance de feu des Systèmes de Pilonnage Hypertonique Autonome-Turbolaser sur plusieurs vaisseaux de la Fédération du Commerce qui tentaient de décoller. Au sol, Jedi et clones luttèrent contre les droïdes de combats et les Droïdes araignées nains DSD1. Submergé par les forces de la République, Dooku et le Conseil Séparatiste sonnèrent la retraite. Poggle le Bref confia à Dooku les plans géonosiens de l'Arme Ultime avant de demander aux siens d'aller se terrer dans les catacombes. Le leader des Séparatistes se mit immédiatement en route pour rejoindre le hangar où était amarré son voilier solaire. En chemin, il fut prit en chasse par le transport d'Amidala, Kenobi et Skywalker. Lorsque l'escorte de Dooku riposta, Amidala se retrouva éjecter du transport. La sénatrice suivit les Jedi dès qu'elle fut remise de sa chute. thumb|right|250px|Débutant sur Geonosis, la Guerre des Clones gagna rapidement le reste de la galaxie.Lorsque Kenobi et Skywalker atteignirent le hangar, Dooku les affronta dans un duel au sabre laser. Kenobi fut blessé et le jeune Skywalker se vit amputer de son bras droit. Yoda arriva juste à temps pour empêcher Dooku d'assassiner les deux Jedi. Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir tête à son ancien maître, Dooku utilisa la force pour faire tomber un pilier sur Kenobi et Skywalker occupant ainsi le Grand Maître de l'Ordre pendant le Jedi déchu prenait la fuite. Amidala arriva dans le hangar à bord d'un autre transport. Toutefois, ses soldats et elles ne purent empêcher le décollage du vaisseau de Dooku. Les Séparatistes ayant fuit le combat, la République se déclara victorieuse de la bataille de Géonosis. Dooku voyagea secrètement jusque sur Coruscant où il rencontra Dark Sidious. Il annonça à son maître que le conflit galactique pour lequel ils avaient si durement travaillé venait enfin de débuter. Du côté des Jedi, si Kenobi estimait que la République avait remporté la bataille de Geonosis, son avis fut tempéré par Yoda qui rappela que ce n'était que la première bataille de la Guerre des Clones. Depuis Coruscant, la République déploya des dizaines de milliers de troupes clones et une flotte de vaisseaux de guerre. Geonosis étant compromise, la Confédération fit de Raxus sa nouvelle capitale et y établit le Sénat Séparatiste. Propagation du conflit thumb|left|250px|La Grande Armée fut l'épine dorsale de la lutte de la République contre la ConfédérationTandis que la Guerre des Clones s'abattaient sur de nombreux mondes à travers la galaxie, les Jedi furent forcés d'abandonner leur traditionnel rôle de gardiens de la paix pour prendre le commandement de la Grande Armée de la République. Chevaliers et Maîtres se virent attribuer le grade de Général Jedi. Même les Padawans contribuèrent à l'effort de guerre certains allant jusqu'à servir de commandant sur le champ de bataille. Parmi les généraux Jedi nouvellement promus, le jeune Anakin Skywalker se vit élever au rang de Chevalier Jedi suite à la bataille de Geonosis. Dans le plus grand secret, Skywalker épousa la sénatrice Amidala, sans savoir que les répercussions dramatiques qu'auraient cette relation sur la guerre entière. Afin de satisfaire les besoins en troupes toujours plus croissants de la République, Kamino continua la production et la formation de soldats clones. Afin de parer à toute éventualité, la Marine République établit un blocus préventif de Kamino, et établit un réseau de postes d'écoute afin de surveiller les activités Séparatistes dans le voisinage. En raison du décès de Jango Fett, les scientifiques Kaminoan durent se contenter des échantillons d'ADN existant pour produire d'avantage de clones. Le Conseil Jedi sélectionna un de ses membres, la Maître Jedi Shaak Ti, pour superviser l'entraînement des cadets clones dans Tipoca City. De plus, la République engagea des mercenaires comme Bric et El-Les pour aider Shaak Ti dans l'instruction au combat des clones. La République essuya de vives critiques (venant à la fois de ses propres rangs et de ceux de la Confédération) pour l'utilisation de cette arme clone. Certains allaient jusqu'à considérer que les troupes clones étaient les esclaves des Jedi. Après avoir vu son unité anéanti par la Confédération, un soldat fit le choix de déserter la Grande Armée. Il s'établit sur Saleucami, prit le nom de Cut Lawquane et établit une famille. D'autre part, les citoyens confédérés exprimaient une certaine fierté à l'idée que leurs officiers étaient tous volontaires et qu'ils ne gaspillaient pas de vies grâce à l'emploi de droïdes de combat. Un officier confédéré, l'époux de la sénatrice Mina Bonteri, fut tué par les forces de la République alors qu'il défendait une nouvelle base sur la planète Aargonar. Dans le même temps, la population confédérée ne fut pas tenue au courant des différents crimes de guerre qui furent commises en son nom. La principale source de ces carnages était le Général Grievous, un cyborg originaire de Kalee occupant le titre de Commandant Suprême de l'Armée Droïde.Star Wars : L'Encyclopédie des personnages En plus de Grievous, Dooku recruta Asajj Ventress dont il fit son lieutenant et émissaire. Cette ancienne esclave originaire de Dathomir devenue Jedi puis ayant sombré du Côté Obscur de la Force devint l'apprentie de Dooku. Bien que Grievous et Ventress développèrent une certaine rivalité, les deux partageaient tous deux une profonde haine à l'encontre de l'Ordre Jedi. Ils avaient également l'habitude de conserver les sabres laser des Jedi qu'ils avaient terrassés que Dooku récupéraient ensuite pour les exposer dans son palais sur Serenno. Ventress acquit ainsi le sabre laser du Maître Jedi Tholme qu'elle vainquit au cours d'un duel. Après la rédition du Jedi, elle choisit de tuer ce dernier plutôt que de l'épargner. L'éclatement de cette guerre mit à mal l'équilibre de nombreux mondes. Depuis le début de la Crise Séparatiste, un schisme avait scindé la population Gotal d'Antar IV. Des groupes terroristes Séparatistes s'attaquèrent aux forces loyales à la République sur la lune. Les loyalistes tinrent bon jusqu'au début du conflit. Peu de temps après la bataille de Geonosis, la lune Gotal tomba aux mains de la Confédération des Systèmes Indépendants. Antar IV fut même le quartier-général du Comte Dooku pendant un temps. Des millions de Gotals se réfugièrent sur Atzerri, une colonie d'Antar, et furent remplacés par des espèces fidèles aux Séparatistes comme les Koorivars ou les Gossams. Cette crise politique donna naissance à l'une des premières cellules de résistance de la République. Des loyalistes Gotals et Koorivars exécutèrent de nombreux actes de sabotages contre le régime Séparatiste tandis que la République soutenait le mouvement en mettant à disposition des conseillers tactique et de l'approvisionnement. Malgré ces efforts, Antar IV resta aux mains de la Confédération jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Très tôt, la Confédération conquit Lola Sayu, un monde de la Bordure Extérieure renommé pour la prison Citadelle. Construite cinq siècles plus tôt, elle servait à retenir prisonnier les Jedi Noirs qui s'étaient retournés contre la République. Les Séparatistes se servirent dès lors de ce centre pénitencier pour emprisonner les membres de la République capturés. Millius Prime, une des milles lunes de Iego, fut également envahie et sa population d'Anges fut chassée. Les Séparatistes établirent plusieurs sites militaires à la surface de Iego et Millius Prime avant de décider de quitter le système. Avant de partir, ils mirent en place un filet laser dans le champs d'astéroïdes piégeant la population à la surface. Parmi les autres planètes qui furent emportées par la Guerre des Clones se trouvaient Akiva qui accueillit une usine de Droïdes dans les sous-sols de Myrra, et Sedratis qui fut le théâtre d'une bataille à laquelle les Jedi Anakin Skywalker et Huulik participèrent.Heir to the Jedi Diversion sur Christophsis Presque immédiatement après la bataille de Geonosis, Grievous et l'Armée Droïde Séparatiste tâcha d'isoler les mondes de la République Galactique. Pour cela, des mines furent laissées le long des principales routes hyperspatiales de la galaxie.Star Wars Propaganda: L'Art de la Propagande dans la Galaxie Ne pouvant compter que sur peu de forces, les Généraux Jedi se montrèrent incapables de rallier les Territoires de la Bordure Extérieure où les mondes continuaient de rallier en masse la Confédération. Pour cette raison, le Clan Hutt, dont l'influence englobait tout l'Espace Hutt et son réseau de routes d'approvisionnement, devint un allié convoité par les deux belligérants. Afin de s'assurer du soutien des Hutts, Dooku organisa l'enlèvement du jeune Rotta, le fils du seigneur du crime Jabba Desilijic Tiure, tout en prévoyant d'accuser l'Ordre Jedi de ce crime. Une des premières étapes du plan de Dooku consistait à attirer l'attention des Jedi ailleurs. Pour parvenir à ses fins, Dooku ordonna à ses forces de conquérir Christophsis, un monde de la Bordure Extérieure important pour sa position et ses ressources. Cette planète était également un site d'un groupe de soutien supervisé par le sénateur Bail Organa. L'amiral Séparatiste Trench entama le blocus de la planète avec un important détachement de la Marine Séparatiste tandis que les forces de la Confédération harcelait la population et les quelques troupes présentes à la surface. Piégés et incapables de se défendre, les habitants de Christophsis se tournèrent alors vers le Conseil Jedi. Les Généraux Jedi Anakin Skywalker et Obi-Wan Kenobi, secondé par l'amiral Wullf Yularen, se virent confier une force d'attaquer pour secourir Organa et la population assiégée. La flotte composée de [[Destroyer Stellaire de classe Venator|Destroyers Stellaires de classe Venator]] s'avéra toutefois incapable de briser le blocus mis en place par Trench. Yularen et Skywalker utilisèrent un prototype de vaisseau furtif pour infiltrer la flotte de Trench et détruire son vaisseau amiral, l'Invincible. Trench réussit à survivre à la destruction de son vaisseau et continua de servir la Confédération. Trench n'étant plus un problème, Skywalker et Yularen livrèrent l'approvisionnement tant désiré par Organa et son camp de réfugiés. De son côté, Kenobi profita de l'ouverture créée par la destruction de l'Invincible pour submerger la flotte Séparatiste et lancer une vaste offensive au sol. Les Séparatistes fortifièrent leurs forces présentes à la surface de la planète avec des renforts et dissimulèrent leurs véritables nombres à la République. Entre temps, Dooku envoya Asajj Ventress sur Christophsis afin de ralentir la progression de la République. Skywalker et Kenobi organisèrent une attaque pour prendre en embuscade les forces Séparatistes sur l'une des plus importants places de la ville. Toutefois, le sergent clone Slick, un espion à la solde de la Confédération, renseigna les forces ennemies. Ainsi la victoire potentielle de la République se solda par une retraite en bonne et due forme à la base. Suspectant l'existence d'un informateur, les deux Généraux Jedi effectuèrent une sortie pour rassembler des informations sur les Séparatistes tandis que le commandant clone Cody et le capitaine clone Rex enquêtèrent sur la source de cette fuite d'informations. Après avoir découvert Slick, ce dernier fit sauter un dépôt d'armes de la base. Les deux officiers clones organisèrent une chasse à l'homme pour capturer le traître. Slick fut finalement appréhendé malgré les dégâts déjà infligés. Le gros de l'arsenal de la République avait été détruit ne laissant guère plus que quatre canons Anti-Véhicule AV-7. Dans la base Séparatiste, Kenobi et Skywalker affrontèrent Ventress au cours d'un duel au sabre laser qui permit à Slick d'obtenir le temps nécessaire pour détruire le dépôt d'armes. Les deux Jedi cessèrent l'affrontement dès qu'ils eurent un aperçu de la taille de l'armée Séparatiste. Après que les Jedi fussent retournés dans leur base, le Général Whorm Loathsom prit le commandement de l'infanterie et entreprit d'attaquer la ville. De son côté, Ventress quitta la planète pour mener la seconde phase du plan de Dooku : enlever Rotta. Elle se rendit jusque sur Tatooine à bord de son vaisseau personne, le Trident et emmena le jeune hutt loin de son monde. En plus du sabotage perpétré par Slick, les forces de la République perdirent le soutien de la Marine lorsque les défenses orbitales des Séparatistes expulsèrent la flotte de Yularen hors du système Christoph. Malgré leur infériorité numérique, Kenobi, Skywalker et leurs soldats clones s'arrangèrent pour repousser les forces de Loathsom. Pendant ce temps, convaincu que des renégats avaient enlevé son fils, Jabba contacta le Chancelier Suprême Palpatine pour demander à la République de sauver son fils. Dans la mesure ou les seuls Jedi disponibles pour accomplir cette tâche étaient Kenobi et Skywalker, Yoda envoya un messager sur Christophsis. Cette mission fut confiée à la nouvelle apprentie d'Anakin Skywalker, la jeune Ahsoka Tano. thumb|right|250px|Yoda arrive sur Christophsis afin de transmettre de nouveaux ordres à Kenobi, Skywalker et Tano.Yularen revint brièvement dans le système Christoph à bord de son vaisseau amiral, le Résolu afin d'y déposer Tano avant de retourner chercher les renforts. Tano rejoignit Kenobi et Skywalker alors qu'ils préparaient leurs défenses contre la prochaine attaque des droïdes. En raison du manque de soutien de la Marine de la République Galactique, les deux Jedi étaient piégés à la surface avec leur troupe les empêchant ainsi de retourner sur Coruscant conformément à l'ordre de Yoda. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Loathsom n'organise une nouvelle offensive contre les forces de la République. Toutefois, il prit le soin d'organiser un convoi de boucliers déflecteurs permettant ainsi à ses droïdes de combat de rejoindre la base républicaine sans craindre les canons Anti-Véhicule AV-7. Les Jedi et les clones durent concevoir une nouvelle stratégie. Alors que Kenobi et Rex se chargeaient de la défense de la ville, Skywalker et sa nouvelle Padawan infiltrèrent les lignes ennemis. Ils détruisirent les boucliers déflecteurs exposant l'armée droïde à la puissance de feu des canons AV-7. Leur victoire coïncida avec l'arrivée de renforts navals dirigés par Yularen et Yoda qui mit fin au blocus Séparatiste assurant ainsi la victoire de la République. Même si Yularen déploya des renforts au sol pour aider les forces d'invasion à sécuriser Christophsis. Loathsom fut emprisonné sur Coruscant pour trahison. Alliance avec le Clan Hutt thumb|left|250px|La Compagnie Torrent escalade la falaise pour prendre d'assaut le monastère B'omarr.Ventress amena le jeune Rotta dans un monastère de l'Ordre B'omarr abandonné sur la planète Teth. Elle fortifia la place à l'aide de deux bataillons complets de droïdes de combat. Des unités de reconnaissance de la République eurent retrouvées la trace de Rotta sur Teth. Rapidement, Skywalker et Tano se rendirent sur place avec le capitaine Rex et la compagnie Torrent, l'unité de commandement de la célèbre 501ème Légion, afin de secourir le jeune Hutt. Kenobi, de son côté, entama les négociations avec Jabba qui accepta d'accorder une seule rotation planétaire pour sauver Rotta et le ramener sur Tatooine. Comme le monastère se trouvait au sommet d'une falaise, Skywalker, Tano et la Compagnie Torrent furent forcés de se poser au pied de cette dernière. Ils escaladèrent la paroi à l'aide de cables d'ascension et de deux RT-TT. Malgré la perde d'un marcheur et de nombreuses pertes, les forces de la République atteignirent le monastère. Ils affrontèrent les défenses droïdes et récupérèrent Rotta dans le niveau de détention du monastère. Toutefois, Tano se rendit compte que Rotta était malade compromettant ainsi de ramener le Hutt sur Tatooine auprès de son père. Skywalker soupçonna l'implication de Dooky dans la mesure où la République et la Confédération s'affrontaient pour obtenir les faveurs du Clan Hutt. Ventress se servit du droïde de protocole 4-A7 alors que les Jedi récupéraient le Hutt et transmit l'holo-enregistrement à Dooku. Le Seigneur Sith le présenta à Jabba comme étant la preuve ultime de l'implication des Jedi dans l'enlèvement de Rotta. Après avoir convaincu Jabba d'envisager de rejoindre la Confédération, Dooku ordonna à Ventress de prendre le monastère d'assaut, récupérer Rotta leur permettant ainsi de s'accaparer tout le crédit de son sauvetage. Ventress mena les forces d'assaut droïdes de combat repoussant les clones à l'intérieur du monastère. Rex, Skywalker et Tano se barricadèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Les Jedi partirent à la recherche d'une autre sortie tandis que Rex et la Compagnie Torrent tentèrent de ralentir les Séparatistes. Ryloth Le Malveillant Bataille en orbite de la station Rishi Services de renseignement et contre-espionnage L'état-major Séparatiste pris pour cible La capture temporaire de Dooku Crise après crise La fin de la bataille de Ryloth Deuxième année Le virus de l'Ombre bleue Victoires et sacrifices Bataille de Malastare Seconde bataille de Geonosis La traque de Grievous La fragile neutralité de Mandalore Crime en hausse Murkhana Bataille de Kamino Intrigue politique Pas de fin en vue Troisième année Les apprentis de Dooku Évasion à la Prison de la Citadelle Reprise de conflit sur Felucia Les derniers jours de la République Bataille en orbite de Coruscant Durant les derniers jours de la guerre, le Général Grievous organisa la capture du Chancelier Suprême Palpatine débouchant sur une bataille à grande échelle au dessus de Coruscant entre les forces Séparatistes et celles de la Républiques. Les Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi et Anakin Skywalker menèrent une attaque afin de secourir le chancelier. La bataille de solda sur la mort de Dooku amenant Grievous à la tête de la Confédération. Les deux Jedi et Palpatine réussirent à poser tant bien que mal le vaisseau séparatiste à la surface de Coruscant et Grievous s'enfuit sur Utapau. Avènement d'un nouvel ordre Sur Utapau, Grievous et les membres du Conseil Séparatiste attendirent les nouvelles instructions de Sidious. Ce dernier se manifesta et envoya le conseil sur Mustafar avant que les forces de la République ne rejoigne Utapau. Peu de temps après, Obi-Wan Kenobi mena une attaque sur la base Séparatiste. Au terme d'un violent combat, le Maître Jedi parvint à déchirer l'armure de son opposant découvrant ainsi les organes de Grievous. Le cyborg mourut lorsque Kenobi tira avec un blaster sur cette partie vulnérable. La mort de Grievous fit de Nute Gunray le nouveau leader de la Confédération. Pendant ce temps, sur Coruscant, Palpatine révéla à Skywalker qu'il était le Seigneur Noir des Sith. Le Jedi alla révéler ces informations au Maître Jedi Mace Windu. Sans attendre, le Maître de l'Ordre se rendit dans le bureau du Chancelier avec les Jedi Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin et Agen Kolar pour arrêter Palpatine. Le Sith se débarrassa rapidement des trois Jedi avant de tuer Windu avec l'aide d'Anakin qui désespérant de pouvoir sauver la vie de sa femme Padmé préféra garder le chancelier en vie. Rapidement, le Sith déclara les Jedi ennemis de la République et lança l'exécution de l'Ordre 66. Les soldats clones se retournèrent contre les Généraux Jedi à travers toute la galaxie incluant Ki-Adi-Mundi, Aayla Secura, Plo Koon et Stass Allie. Sur Utapau et sur Kashyyyk, Obi-Wan Kenobi et Yoda réussirent à déjouer leur exécution et à s'échapper. Skywalker jura allégeance à Palpatine et prit le nom de Dark Vador. Vador participa ensuite au massacre des Jedi du Temple. Le massacre des Jedi terminé sur Coruscant, le Seigneur Sith fut envoyé sur Mustafar pour éliminer Nute Gunray ainsi que le reste du Conseil Séparatiste et désactiver l'Armée Droïde. Avec la Confédération privée de ses dirigeants et de son armée, la Guerre des Clones prit fin au terme de trois années de conflit. Conséquences La guerre permit à Palpatine d'accomplir son sinistre plan : l'Ordre Jedi fut détruit et la République devint le Premier Grand Empire Galactique avec Palpatine à sa tête. Promettant l'ordre et la paix à une galaxie usée par la Guerre des Clones, l'Empire put s'étendre pendant de nombreuses années sans être inquiété par une réelle menace. Il fallut près de deux décennies pour voir la formation de l'Alliance Rebelle, un mouvement de résistance à grande échelle, et la remise en question de la suprématie Impériale. Ce nouveau conflit, la Guerre Civile Galactique, conduit l'Empire et Palpatine à leur chute.Star Wars épisode VI : Le Retour du Jedi Héritage Suite à la disparition de la République, l'Empire tenta d’effacer toutes traces de cette période trouble. Les vétérans du conflit se virent hébergés dans des bouges comme celui de Crispus sur Gorse où ils étaient forcés de travailler comme agent de maintenance pour un salaire de misère. Malgré cela, quelques uns, à l'image de Skelly, parvinrent à comprendre ce qui s'était joué pendant la Guerre des Clones. Bail Organa se souvint de la bravoure des Chevaliers Jedi et transmit cette connaissance à sa fille, la princesse Leia Organa, qui envoya plus tard un message à Obi-Wan Kenobi.Star Wars épisode IV : Un Nouvel Espoir Quelques mois après la bataille d'Endor, une ancienne usine de droïdes se trouvant sous Myrra, la capitale d'Akiva, portaient des marques de sabre laser toujours intactes malgré les années.Riposte La Guerre des Clones resta un des conflits les plus meurtriers de l'histoire galactique avec plusieurs milliards de victimes.Étoiles Perdues En coulisses La Guerre des Clones fut mentionnée pour la toute première fois dans le film original Star Wars épisode IV : Un Nouvel Espoir. Ce fut la seul et unique mention du conflit à travers la trilogie originale. Toutefois, l'univers étendu, devenu maintenant "Légendes" fit plusieurs fois références à ce conflit (notamment à travers la trilogie littéraire La Croisade noire du Jedi fou).La Croisade noire du Jedi fou Le déroulement du conflit furent révélés dans les deux films de la prélogie Star Wars épisode II : L'Attaque des Clones, et Star Wars épisode III : La Revanche des Sith. De nombreuses histoires vinrent étoffer le contenu amené par les deux films. En 2008, une série animée et un film Star Wars: The Clone Wars furent produits et diffusés à la télévision. Dans la mesure où ce film et cette série représentaient la vision de George Lucas du conflit, il furent par la suite intégrées au canon Star Wars tandis que les histoires de l'univers étendu furent reléguées au statut de Légendes.Star Wars: Clone Wars Pour cette raison, le tout début du conflit et la première rencontre des Jedi avec Grievous et Ventress sont canoniquement inconnues dans la mesure où ces événements étaient déjà couverts par des œuvres Légendes. Apparitions *Star Wars: The Clone Wars le film * **Saison 1 ***Embuscade ***L'Aube du Malveillant ***L'Ombre du Malveillant ***Détruisez le Malveillant ***Les Bleus ***La Chute du Droïde ***Duel de Droïdes ***Jedi Bombad ***La Cape des Ténèbres ***L'Antre de Grievous ***La Capture du Comte Dooku ***Le Général Gungan ***Le Crash ***Les Défenseurs de la Paix ***Intrusion ***L'Ennemi Caché ***Le Virus de l'Ombre Bleue ***Les Mystères des Mille Lunes ***Tempête sur Ryloth ***Les Innocents de Ryloth ***Liberté sur Ryloth ***Prise d'Otage **Saison 2 ***Le Vol de l'Holocron ***La Dangereuse Cargaison ***Les Enfants de la Force ***Un Espion au Sénat ***Atterrissage Mouvementé ***L'Usine d'armement ***L'Héritage de la Terreur ***Les Vers Parasites ***L'Intrigue de Grievous ***Le Déserteur ***Le Sabre laser Perdu ***Le Complot de Mandalore ***Le Voyage de la Tentation ***La Duchesse de Mandalore ***Meurtre au Sénat ***Le Chat et la Souris ***Les Chasseurs de primes ***La Bête de Zillo ***La Bête de Zillo contre-attaque ***Piège Mortel ***R2 rentre au bercail ***La Traque Mortelle **Saison 3 ***Les Clones cadets ***Les ARC Troopers ***Les Renforts ***La Sphère de l'influence ***Corruption ***L'Académie ***Assassin ***Plans malveillants ***La Chasse de Ziro ***Héros des deux côtés ***À la poursuite de la paix ***Les Sœurs de la nuit ***Monstre ***Les Sorcières de la Brume ***Les Grands Seigneurs ***L'Autel de Mortis ***Les Fantômes de Mortis ***La Citadelle ***Contre-attaque ***Sauvetage à la Citadelle ***La Padawan perdue ***La Chasse au Wookiee **Saison 4 ***Guerre aquatique ***L'Attaque Gungan ***Prisonniers ***Le Guerrier de l'ombre ***Mission humanitaire ***Les Droïdes nomades ***L'Obscurité sur Umbara ***Le Général ***Insubordination ***Le Carnage de Krell ***L'Enlèvement ***Les Esclaves de la République ***Les Évadés de Kadavo ***Un ami dans le besoin ***Manigance ***Amis et Ennemis ***La Boîte ***Crise sur Naboo ***Le Massacre ***Les Chasseurs ***Les Frères ***Vengeance **Saison 5 ***Retour en force ***Une guerre sur deux fronts ***Les Meneurs ***La Reconquête ***Points de rupture ***La Collecte ***Le Test de résistance ***Sauvetage en cours ***Une alliance nécessaire ***Les Armes secrètes ***Une journée ensoleillée dans le néant ***Porté disparu ***Point de non-retour ***L'Alliance ***La Conspiration ***Sans foi ni loi ***L'Attentat ***Le Jedi qui en savait trop ***À la poursuite d'un Jedi ***La Fausse Coupable **Saison 6 ***L'Inconnu ***Le Complot ***Le Fugitif ***Les Ordres ***Une vieille connaissance ***L'Ascension de Clovis ***Le Système en crise ***Les Disparus, première partie ***Les Disparus, deuxième partie ***Le Jedi oublié ***Les Voix ***La Destinée ***Le Sacrifice **Héritage ***A Death on Utapau ***In Search of the Crystal ***Crystal Crisis ***The Big Bang ***The Bad Batch ***A Distant Echo ***On the Wings of Keeradaks ***Unfinished Business *''Sombre Apprenti'' *''Catalyst'' *''Dark Maul - Fils de Dathomir 1'' *''Dark Maul - Fils de Dathomir 2'' *''Dark Maul - Fils de Dathomir 3'' *''Dark Maul - Fils de Dathomir 4'' *''Kanan 7: Premier Sang 1'' *''Kanan 8: Premier Sang 2'' *''Kanan 9: Premier Sang 3'' *''Kanan 10: Premier Sang 4'' *''Kanan 11: Premier Sang 5'' *Star Wars épisode III : La Revanche des Sith *''Kanan 1: Le dernier Padawan 1'' *''Kanan 2: Le dernier Padawan 2'' *''Kanan 4: Le dernier Padawan 4'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Escape'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Nest'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Steal'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Dark'' *''Ashoka'' * *''Les Seigneurs des Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Une Nouvelle Aube'' *''Étoiles Perdues'' * *''Au Service de l'Empire'' * *Rogue One: A Star Wars Story *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' (roman) *Star Wars épisode IV : Un Nouvel Espoir *''Un Nouvel Espoir : La Princesse, Le Vaurien et Le Jeune Fermier'' *''La Cavale du contrebandier'' *''Heir to the Jedi'' *''L'Arme du Jedi'' *''Dark Vador 1: Vador 1'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker passe à l'Attaque 4'' *''Dark Vador 4: Vador 4'' *''Dark Vador 6: Vador 6'' *''Star Wars 9: Épreuve de Force sur Nar Shaddaa 2'' *''Star Wars 26'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Battlefront: Twilight Company'' *''Cible mouvante'' *''Le Retour du Jedi : Prends garde au pouvoir du Côté Obscur !'' *''Les Ruines de l'Empire 3'' *''Riposte'' *''Star Wars: Insurrection'' *''Aftermath: Life Debt'' * *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' *''Bloodline'' *"The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" *''Avant le Réveil'' *''Star Wars épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force'' (roman jeunesse) }} Sources * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notes et références }} Liens externes